The academic love triangle
by EmperorZafkiel
Summary: Our two love birds have started their second year and the newest student is also the same year but something big is gonna happen between them. Who know's? could be a screwed friendship or a heart broken couple or maybe some sort of agreement for our pretty boy? Stay tuned and see what happens to this crazy new year at Zellus academy! Rated M for possible thingies
1. Chapter 1: First day

**I do not own any of these characters as they all belong to Riot games.**

 **Please enjoy my new story and sorry to all my previous readers that followed my last story! I had a lot of things happen in my life and couldn't go back to writing that story. And yes I am rating this M for mature stuff like gore and other things little ones shouldn't read about. Now let's begin!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First day**

 _Ezreal's POV_

 **...**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* My alarm had been going off for ten minutes as I tossed and turned on my bed to try to go back to sleep. I decided I had enough of trying to fight that annoying alarm and finally decided to slam my hand on the alarm clock with a lot of force behind it, then looked at the time. "Ugh time to get dressed..." Getting up from my bed I turned to the mirror across the room and saw my golden hair was a crazy mess. Shifting my legs off the bed I walked out my room to the small living room that the academy usually has for all the students. Waving my hand, arcane magic flew from my fingers to the fridge and took out two pieces of bread, then placing them into the toaster and started the timer as I got to the bathroom. After closing the door I took off my pajamas and threw them into the hamper I hopped into the shower to get woken up by warm water.

While showering I heard a loud knocking from my front door since it was that close to the bathroom. "Ez! I can hear you using the shower! You better hurry up! We are gonna be late for the ceremony!" That was my girlfriend Luxanna Crownguard, we just started our second year at Zellus, a high ranked academy in Ionia for the best magic users. Me and her have been dating for since we first met in middle school back at Devion academy, a school best for training those with talents in magic. Turning off the shower head, I stepped out and dried myself with a towel and grabbed a pair of boxers that I had brought from my room. I opened the bathroom door while letting all the steam out and opened my front door. Lux was wearing the second year uniform, a black blazer with a red tie, white thigh high socks with black loafers and a dark blue skirt, since that was what Zellus had allowed for their dress code. She was about to knock a third time but was halted by the sight of me just in my boxers and drying my hair.

Not even having the usual surprise of getting flushed and slapping me in the face, she had a stern look on her face as she came in and I had moved to my room and began to put on my uniform which was the same setup except guys had to wear blue slacks. "Ezreal! How many times do I have to say "Not to open the door with just your boxers on?" What if it wasn't me that was at the door?" As she said that the toast for the two of us had popped up and I grabbed my school bag and keys then closed the door to my room. "If it wasn't you I would know cause you would always call me by your pet name you had set for me _Luxanna._ " She pouted as I passed her to get to the two pieces of toast and spread some strawberry jam on them, then passed one slice to her. "Always carefree as usual Ezreal. Oh, thanks. Always caring for me at least. Come on we can't be late for the ceremony!" She walked to the front door and held it open, I grabbed two Piltover milk coffees cans from my fridge and followed her out the door.

 _Third POV_

 **...**

The couple got down from the housing building and began walking on the path to Zellus and were passed by many students, most of them were talking about how their vacation had went and had some small gossip about our two lovebirds. "You know Ezreal, I would've dumped you soooo long ago if it wasn't for you saving me when I had run away from my family." Lux opened her can of milk coffee as Ezreal peered over to her. "OH! So you're saying that I was just your saving grace and that my parents took you in after you had shown up to our house during that rainstorm?"

"No it's not that. If you guys hadn't took me in, then I wouldn't have known you were so kind you know?" She looked at her can and blushed as Ezreal finished his toast and opened his can. "Well most people looked at me as the guy that didn't care and kept scoring high on all the tests. But you always kept trying to pry me open and after that night we had gotten pretty close haven't we?" Smiling the two of them drank their milk coffee at the same time. From way behind them someone was running rather quickly she was short and had long flowing pink and purple hair with the same uniform that everyone wore. She also had a yo-yo type item in her hand as she zoomed past people and came to a grinding halt behind Ezreal and Lux. The two heard the noise and looked back to see who stopped behind them and looked down but didn't notice what type of uniform she wore.

"I am so sorry! Do you two know where Zellus academy is?" She looked like she was in a rush and was breathing really hard from all that running. Ezreal and Lux pointed with their free hands to the academy gates that were not too far ahead of everybody. "Yeah it is literally up ahead." The girl bowed and thanked them as she picked up her pace to rush into the academy, "Do you know her Ezreal?" She asked then drank from her can. "No idea. She must be new, I haven't seen her around before. She might be a first year, plus you know we gotta sit with the rest of the council today?"

"Dont remind me, the pres kept messaging all of last week till today to make sure we don't forget." Lux made a distasteful look on her face as they passed one of the teachers at the gate and then waved with a smile. They arrived to the class boards to see where they will be placed this year. "Looks like we are in... Class 2-F this year. Though... Who is Zoe Ra Shie?" Lux had asked as Ezreal had began walking to the school auditorium. "Ez! Don't leave me behind!" Lux ran to catch up to Ezreal, they entered and got to their row. Unlike last semester their names were on the seats. Ezreal was the vice president of the student council and Lux was the secretary for him and student council president Ahri. Though looks like someone had taken the treasury spot.. Sarah wasn't on the treasury chair, most likely cause of the gambling problem she had. But it was replaced with the same name from earlier.

The auditorium began to fill up with all the other students and the rest of the student council showed, Ahri was the president, then Ezreal as the vice president, Lux as the secretary, Janna as the historian, Vi as the disciplinary officer (not a big surpise) and Caitlyn as the event planner. Everyone was accounted for except the new treasurer.

The headmaster walked up to the podium and settled everyone down, "Alright children! I hope you all enjoyed your vacation as it is the start of the new semester. Before we start the speeches from the student council, I would like to introduce a second-year new student and the new treasurer for the student council! Please welcome Zoe Ra Shie!" Everyone began applauding before this new student stepped out and when she did Ezreal and Lux looked as the same little girl from earlier this morning began stepping out from behind the curtains, then the two of them stopped clapping. Eyes wide open and they had the same look on their face to how shocked they were. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Was a bit short (I think) But taking that ol' "OMG that person from earlier is the new seat on the student council?!" cliche. Don't worry there is more to come!**

 **ごっきげにょ！！**


	2. Chapter 2: The new girl is who now?

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! Time for chapter 2! Sa! Hajimemasho!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The new girl who is who now?!**

Ezreal and Lux were on the edge of their seats as the headmaster announced the new student's name and Zoe looked over to who see the people that exclaimed while everyone was applauding her addition to Zellus. "OH! You are the two who helped me earlier today!" She then turned to the podium and tested the mic to make sure it worked. "Hello everyone! I hope we get along well this year and for the student council it is a pleasure to work with you guys this year." Zoe bowed once again then got off the stage, as she sat in the treasurer seat Ezreal stood up and made his way to the podium to give his speech.

 _'Oh he is cute... But he was with that tall blonde girl earlier... Are they together?'_ Zoe thought as he made it to the podiumand gave began to clear his throat. "My fellow students, intellectuals, the magically gifted, the physically strong and the average. Welcome to another great semester at Zellus academy, I hope you enjoyed your vacation and feel rejuvinated for plenty of hard work and studying. But remember there is always time for work and playtime, just make sure you balance things out." Ezreal bowed as everyone applauded then made his way off the stage, Ahri stood up and passed him. Zoe was gawking at Ezreal but Lux took a little notice but reached her hand to him and he grabbed her hand as he sat down to make sure Zoe gets the notice that he is her's.

 _'Yep that confirms it... They ARE a couple...'_ Zoe noted with a sour face as Ahri had gotten to the podium and gave a similar speech like Ezreal but wasn't as winded as his. But made it brief then released everyone to get situated and make sure they were ready for calss. All of the student council members began walking to the student council room. Ahri, Janna, Vi, Cait were leading the group while Ezreal and Lux were right behind them listening to their conversation about the vacation. Zoe was right behind all of them carrying her stuff to bring to the council room. Ahri opened the doors to the council room and it was very spacious for the members of the student council, there were more than enough desks for each position for the council.

"Please make yourself welcomed Zoe, the treasurer desk is right there." Ahri motioned her hand to the empty desk, beside that desk were beside it was Caitly and Vi's. "Don't worry short stuff we won't bully you." Vi smiled as she kinda did give her a nickname on her first day. "Make sure to head to class everyone, we will meet during lunch to plan for the first event of the semester." Ahri said as she put down her bag and walked passed everyone and out the council room. "Will do pres, lunch time it is. Come on Lux let's get to class before attendance." Ezreal answered after putting down his stuff and the rest of the members did the same and began walking out of the council room.

"Hey wait up!" Ezreal was not even far from the council room and Lux ran up behind him. When she caught up to him she reached for his hand with a comforting smile. "Huh... Ever since the ceremony this morning you've been more clingy than usual today." Ezreal smirked after getting his grip around Lux's hand. After everyone left Zoe finished putting her things down and ran out of the council room. She frantically looked for the blonde couple since they were listed in her class. After looking left and right she saw them already heading to the classroom. She ran up behind them and got the other side of Ezreal. "Hi again guys!" She greeted the two and Ezreal looked over to his left side then Lux peered over his chest and had an irritated look on her face. "Hey there, Zoe right?" Ezreal asked as they finally gotten to class and entered the classroom. "Yes! I hope we all get along well! _Especially you tall girl._ " That last bit was whispered as she didn't already like Lux because she was taller than her.

All the students took their seats, Ezreal and Lux sat in the back by the window next to each other and Zoe was at the other side of the classroom seats. _'Dammit! I am seated at the other side of the classroom from the cutie! That tall girl is seated beside him!'_ Zoe had a very sour expression on her face as the first class started and everyone had their faces turned to the teacher for magic and arcane. The classes flew by until the teacher for rune reading and scrolls identification finished, signalling lunch began. Zoe couldn't get her mind about Ezreal but Lux was in her way to get to him, she has to figure a way to get closer to him somehow...

* * *

 **That is it for chapter 2! Looks like our little Zoe is getting on the Yandere side of things! But are you sure she might go that route? Well be ready when I write chapter 3! Also please give a read to my other story, Sword's Calling: RE it is a restart of my original story of The Sword's calling and I am taking a much steady approach on it now.**

 **Till then! Gokkigenyo minna-san!**

 **-Emperor Zafkiel**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch meeting!

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Now let us start chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lunch meeting!**

As the students began to stand up to go out of the classroom to either the cafeteria or grabbing their homemade lunches and hang out at different areas of the academy. Zoe stood up and grabbed some of her things then walked to one of the doors leading to the hallway. She stopped and slightly turned her head back to see if Ezreal was getting ready to head to the meeting. At her surprise Ezreal was already gone from his seat and so was Lux, she then turned her head to the other door leading out to the hallway. She saw Ezreal stepping out and Lux was right behind him, Lux noticed her looking then stuck her tongue out at Zoe.

Lux's little expression at Zoe had the expression _'back off! He is mine!'_ Zoe had an irritated expression on her face then stepped out and followed them in the somewhat packed hallway as the three of them made their way to the student council room. _'Ohhhh! I'm so tall and the cute boy is dating me! I am so gonna try steal him from you!'_ Her expression was angry and the other students were a bit freaked out as they passed them. The three finally arrived at the student council room and then Ezreal vanished leaving behind some sparks of arcane magic. "Ez! Why do you gotta be so lazy! There is a reason a door is he-"

Zoe was a bit away as she saw Ezreal vanish and saw that Lux was scolding him. Mid way of Lux's little rant as she opened the door, Ezreal leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Caitlyn, Janna, Ahri didn't care as they were watching the whole thing unfold. Unlike some of the other council members, "Yeah! Get it vice pres!" Vi was cheering Ezreal on for his bashful act, while Zoe on the other hand was astonished that Ezreal did that.

He pulled away and grabbed her hands, "Lux you speak way too much sometimes." Ezreal pulled her into the council room and they sat in their respective seats. Zoe was still standing where she was for a minute and Vi noticed as the others were slowly starting to plan the agenda for the first event for the spring semester. "Hey! Zoe! Earth to ZOE! You gonna come and sit to start the meeting or what?!" She yelled to her and Zoe snapped out of her daze then rushed in, Janna motioned her hands as she saw Zoe sit down. Then a small gust of wind blew in and lightly closed the doors, Ahri then snapped her fingers as her essence orb appeared on the table to make sure everyone gives her their undivided attention. "Alright everyone let's begin the meeting." The rest of the members nodded and already brought out their lunches, they ate some of their food before Ahri began at the subject at hand.

"Okay everyone, have any ideas for the first event of the semester?" She asked the council members as Ezreal had raised his right hand that held his fork, and Janna held her hand up as well. "Janna you first." Ahri stated and Janna cleared her throat, "Since it is spring how about we have a small spring festival and the cherry blossoms are getting close to blooming soon." Ahri nodded at Janna's suggestion, then she pointed to Ezreal. "To add on to that how about we throw in a little tournament so the students can get some grudges settled. This also can show the other students how the contestants have grown over the vacation." Ahri looked at Ezreal with a bewildered expression as she listened to Ezreal suggesting a small tournament during the festival. Caitlyn, Lux and Zoe were a bit surprised by Ezreal being rather calm and collected as he made his suggestion, someone else wasn't surprised but was rather enthusiastic.

"Ez! I like that! There are some guys that I want to beat up!" Caitlyn smacked Vi on the back of her head and stared her down. "This is meant for people that have rivals not beating up someone that gives you an irritated feeling like how Jayce does." Zoe on the shot her glance at Lux and the young light mage noticed it. The two stared each other down and it felt a bit tense for a bit until Ahri coughed to get everyone's attention. "Caitlyn, begin the rough timeline for the festival. Janna, after classes are over today please go speak to the class reps to have them come up ideas for their contributions to the festival. Lux, make sure to secure a room for all the class reps and us can have the meeti- Lux, Lux! LUX!"

Ahri noticed Lux and Zoe staring each other down and were very oblivious to what the others said. The two snapped out of their stare down and Lux turned to Ahri. "Huh?" She had a confused look on her face and Ahri sighed, "If you weren't listening, I said I need you to secure a room for all the class reps and us can have meetings for the festival." Lux nodded and wrote it down in her notebook. Ahri then turned to Zoe, "You, new girl! I hope you're ready to start tracking the budget for all the classes as well for the actual festival as well!" Zoe froze a bit as Ahri had somewhat raised her voice at her. "Yes pres! I won't let you down."

Caitlyn and Janna wrote down their tasks to have done to get the ball rolling for the spring festival, Ahri then turned to Vi. "Vi, it pains me to say it. But, you are in charge of setting the rules for the tournament that Ezreal suggested." Vi had gotten pumped and busted out her notebook to begin writing the rules. Ahri then turned to Ezreal, "Ezreal, you are going to be in charge of making sure that the sponsors for the academy are going to be on board for the festival." She then turned to the clock and saw that half of the lunch break was over. Ahri then stood up and left the room but as she left, she had said something. "Oh, Zoe meet me at the roof after class. There are somethings I need to discuss with you." Zoe's ears perked up as she heard her name was called and took out her notebook and wrote down that Ahri needed to see her after class.

Ezreal stretched a bit then opened the window and sat on the window sill then closed his eyes to laze around during the last half of lunch. Lux tidied up her lunchbox and Ezreal's lunch box as well then placed them in her bag. Zoe was admiring how cool Ezreal looked as he sat on the window sill and the wind blew against his hair, Lux then left the room to go to the teacher's office to ask for a room to have the meetings. Janna had left at the same time to inform some of the first year class reps, so she wouldn't need to spend the rest of after class hours going to tell the other years class reps. Vi and Caitlyn left to their classroom to start their tasks, Zoe noticed it was just her and Ezreal left in the council room now. _'OH MY GOSH! HOW DID I LUCK OUT ON THIS?!'_

Zoe stood up silently and walked over to the now napping Ezreal, then tugged on his blazer. His eyes slowly open and turned to the short Zoe then stared her down in a kind way. "What's up Zoe? Something wrong?" Zoe turned a bit red then remembered that he was dating Lux. "Are you seeing anyone right now?!" The council room doors opened and Lux was standing there, while Ezreal's eyes widened as he was asked this...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Till chapter 4!**

 **ごっきげにょ‼！**

 **\- Emperor Zafkiel**


End file.
